Technocratic Republic of California
Established in 1940 A.R., The Technocratic Republic of California is a constitutional technocratic state situated on the West Coast of the North American continent. The population of the Technocracy numbers at around 2,000,000 people, spread over much of California.. History During the cataclysmic events that led to the collapse of most civilization in the War to End All Wars, a group of Silicon Valley elitists banned together to preserve the prosperity and wealth of the Silicon Valley, the San Francisco Bay Area, and the Sacramento Valley. In doing so, they would spend countless billions on establishing private militaries and developing high-end military technology on an unforeseen scale, allowing for the preservation of much of what would become the Technocratic Republic for the years after the war: in fact, to this day, the San Francisco Bay and some of the Sacramento Valley would remain mostly in-tact. After the war, the Alliance to Preserve the Bay would ultimately collapse as cities began engaging in endless bickering, warfare, and partisanism, leading to the significant decline of the technological and societal relevance of Silicon Valley. Since then, Information Technology has largely been let loose, only having relevance in the many higher educational and scientific institutions located within the lands of the Technocratic Republic. In the year 1940 AR, the great, great grandsons of the Generation of the Alliance would, out of guilt for nearly forgetting the work of their forefathers, reorganize their resources and consolidate their once-lost power. In a short period of nine years, enough power was leveraged in important cities such as San Francisco, Sacramento, and San Jose that it gave the grandsons the base to restore California, however under a newer, more secular identity. The Technocratic Republic is the result of the consolidation of the power of the elite academia around the Bay Area, mostly hailing from the Universities of Berkeley, Stanford, and San Jose. Through the spreading of academia and a new vision for California's once-derailed future, many people would see the power of the Academia as a means to escape endless city-by-city bickering, and consolidate the once great State of California. Bringing about crucial technology that was long preserved by scholarly academics after the "war to end all wars" would be the most critical step in ensuring the new Technocratic Republic's success in a new, harsh world, and currently serves as the most significant, international aspect of the Technocratic Republic. With the revival of the Technocratic Republic brings forth new changes to the ways of life enjoyed by many; a newly-found life of peace and prosperity, ensured by the massive economic boom of the late 1940(AR)'s. During the early stage of General Secretary Dalton Fahlnith's Administration, relations with nations such as Benton and Wesley's Republic have opened up the Technocratic Republic in a way that was not seen before. Geography & Resources Demographics Science & Technology Scientific Achievements: * First Commercial Pharmaceutical Drug (Antabus, 1949) * Invention of Transistors (1949) * First Supersonic Jet Aircraft (Raytheon Industries Sabre I) * First All-Electric, hand-held electronic device (Silicon Instruments Si-1 Calculator, 1949) * First successfully-tested Two-Stage Rocket (1951) ** Famous Scientist: Chief Designer of the Launch Vehicle Bureau Michael "Mi" von Richtofen Politics Government: Constitutional Technocratic Republic The Technocratic Republic is based on the model of a technocratic checks-and-balances Constitutional Republic, in which Members of the Government are typically voted in and appointed based on experience and intellectual specializations. According to the Constitutional Polity of the Technocratic Republic of California, the three major checks-and-balances in the Government are the Secretariat (led by the General Secretary), the Council, and the Constitutional Court. The Technocratic Republic is led by the General Secretary of the Technocratic Republic, an upper house of appointed officials (of various scientific, intellectual and philosophical, and political disciplines) with great power in legislative processes. The Legislative House is the House of Representatives, made up of elected officials typically qualified in various intellectual disciplines. The Constitutional Court is the highest judicial system in the land, enforcing the Constitutional Polity ''in whichever court cases that it hears; non-constitutionally related courses would be referred to the Constitutional Court's subordinate Federal and Local Courts. '''Executive Branch (The Secretariat):' General-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic: General-Secretary Dalton Joseph Fahlnith '' 1st General-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic * Born 6 February 1911 in San Jose * Appointed in 1944 AR * Alma Mater: Stanford University (BS, BA, JD) * Previous Positions: Attorney-General of the Technocratic Republic, Deputy-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic, Chairman of the Golden State Coalition, Chairman of the San Jose Lawyers, Inc. * Specializations: Diplomacy, Physics, Law & Order '''General-Secretary Parameters: * Head of State and Head of Government of the Technocratic Republic * Serves for life until death, retirement, or resignation * Voted-in by the Council * Minimum PhD/JD Required in a certain discipline Deputy-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic: ''' ''Deputy-Secretary Abraham Winston Cromer II 1st Deputy-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic * Born 25 August 1893 in Santa Clara * Appointed in 1944 AR * Alma Mater: San Jose State University (BS), Berkeley College (MD, PhD) * Previous Positions: Chairman of Silicon Instruments, Inc., Director of Industrial Progress, Secretary of Commerce * Specializations: Mechanical and Civil Engineering, Domestic Policy Deputy-Secretary Parameters: * Vice Head of State and Vice Head of Government of the Technocratic Republic * Serves for life until death, promition, retirement, or resignation * Proctor of the House of Representatives, presides over the house with the Proctor Inferior * Executes the Oath of Office for newly-appointed Councilmembers, Secretaries, Directors, and Representatives * Nominated by the General-Secretary/Council, Appointed by the Council by majority vote * Minimum PhD/JD Required in a certain discipline Secretaries/Councilmembers: * Department of Executive Affairs: Elisha Ayers ** Chief of Staff of Francisco Hill: Clay Potter ** Representative of the Technocratic Council to the House of Representatives: Alexander Chase * Department of State: William Jones ** National Security Advisor to the General-Secretary: Liam Moss * Department of Defense: Kendall Day ** Chief Proctor of the Technocratic Armed Forces: General James Goldfiend (Air Force) ** Director of the Military Intelligence Service: Admiral Johnathan Lott (Navy) * Department of Internal Affairs: Dax Stewart ** Director of the State Intelligence Bureau: John Rees ** Director of the Technocratic Emergency Management Administration: Jaime Solis * Department of the Treasury: Ethan Barrett ** Director of the Budget: Brandon Richardson * Department of Commerce: Rayden Aguilar ** Trade Ambassador of the Technocratic Republic: Ryland Mcfarland ** Director of Industrial Progress: Fletcher Greene * Department of Labour: Marley Bowman * Department of the Land: Gabe Byrne * Department of Housing and Urban Development: Joshua Butler * Department of Justice ** Attorney-General of the Technocratic Republic: Rhys Osborne * Department of Agriculture: Kevin Dewey ** Inspector-General of the Technocratic Republic: Son Lang * Department of Health: Xavier Fernandez ** Surgeon-General of the Technocratic Republic: Gabriel Oswald * Department of Education: Shay Morris * Department of Sciences: Payton Middleton ** Director of the Technocratic Aeronautics Research and Space Administration (TARSA): Joaquin Alford Legislative Branch (The Legislature) Proctor of the House of Representatives: ''Deputy-Secretary Abraham Winston Cromer II'' Proctor Inferior of the House of Representatives: Proctor-Inferior Kevin Dresdenovich Bogdanov 1st Proctor-Inferior of the House of Representatives * Born 21 April 1910 in Presidio Heights, San Francisco * Appointed in 1944 AR * Alma Mater: San Francisco State University (BA/BS), Santa Clara University (MD, PhD) * Previous Positions: Chief Technological Officer of the Raytheon Company, Mayor of San Francisco, Secretary of Sciences * Specializations: Military Science, Aerospace Engineering, Political Science, Regional Policy Proctor-Inferior Parameters: * Main presider of the House of Representatives with the Under-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic * Begin and Conclude official sessions of the House of Representatives * Maintain legislative peace and order during sessions and recesses (i.e. yell "Order!" in times of un-permitted conversation) * Appointed by election by the House of Representatives * Serves for terms of 5 years each, no term limits Sergeant-at-Arms of the House of Representatives: '''Master Sergeant David Sykes (Technocratic Army) '''The House of Representatives of the Technocratic Republic of California Current Session: (1945-1950) Seats: 200 Meeting Place: Francisco Hill, San Francisco In Government (150): Golden State Coalition (125) * Technocratic Nationalism * Economic Liberalism * Social Liberalism * Big Tent * Third Way * Scientific Method in Politics Democratic Union of California (25) * Republicanism * Right-Wing Nationalism * Egalitarianism * Centrism In Opposition (45): Coalition for a Social Democratic Polity (30) * Left-Wing Xenophilism * Open Tent * Progressivism * Economic Interventionism * Social Liberalism * The Nordic Model The Christian Democratic Union of California (10) * Far-Right Wing Nationalism * Traditionalism * Laizzez-Faire * Anti-Technocracy * Classical Liberalism * Christian Nationalism The People's Power Party (5) * Socialism * Far-Left Wing Internationalism * Planned Economy * Scientific Socialism Independents/Non-Partisans (5) Judicial Branch (The Constitutional Court) Supreme Justice of the Technocratic Republic of California: Supreme Justice Edward Josip Warren III 1st Supreme Justice of the Technocratic Republic of California * Born 7 June 1901 in San Leandro * Appointed in 1945 A.R. * Alma Mater: Berkeley College (BA), Stanford University (JD, LLM), Santa Clara University (SJD) * Previous Positions: Head Judge of the Berkeley Criminal Court, Solicitor-General of the City of Berkeley, Federal Judge for the 2nd Federal Court District in Berkeley, Associate Justice for the Technocratic Republic of California * Specializations: Constitutional/International Law, Bureaucratic Theory, Law Philosophy Supreme Justice Parameters * Serves for life until resignation or death * Barred from being an active member of a political party (for nonpartisan purposes) * Presides over the highest court of the Technocratic Republic, and therefore, directs the Federal Court System of the Technocratic Republic * Presides over oral arguments regarding the Constitutional Polity of the Technocratic Republic of California * Executes the Oath of Office for the inauguration of the General-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic * Presides over impeachment trials and determines violations of the Constitution done by the senior-most leaders of the Technocratic Republic * Override laws that are deemed by the Constitutional Court to be "unconstitutional" Associate Justices of the Constitutional Court of the Technocratic Republic of California: * Eduardo Ramirez (1944-) * Jesus Engels II (1944-) * Richard Sullivan (1945-) * Keith Quentoria (1945-) * David Courthouse (1946-) * Victor Bainesworth (1946-) * Hendrik Van Badenhorst (1946-) * Albert Rosa (1946-) * Peter Curran (1947-) Attorney-General of the Technocratic Republic of California: Attorney-General Rhys Dawes Osborne 2nd'' Attorney-General of the Technocratic Republic of California'' * Born 21 May 1904 in Cupertino * Appointed in 1945 A.R. * Alma Mater: San Jose State University (BA), Stanford University (JD) * Previous Positions: Judicial Assistant to the San Jose City Court, Solicitor-General of the City of San Jose, Solicitor-General of the Technocratic Republic of California * Specializations: Scientific Law, Political Theory, Realpolitik Education Overview Education in California is seen as an extremely-upheld responsibility, seeing that an educated future is the means of survival for the people. As a result of the huge and unconditional support that the Education System has been given in the Technocratic Republic, most of the population can read and write and are proficient in the different fields of knowledge and disciplines of the world. Socially, Education is treated in the Technocratic Society as a "rite of passage" for children to undertake, typically lasting from early toddlerhood up until the end of Secondary or Post-Secondary Education. Because of this, children are typically taught at early toddlerhood what children are taught in pre-Kindergarten, which includes language, mathematics, and social skills. Starting at age 6 or after graduation from Pre-Kindergarten, state-mandated Public or Private Education takes in a child until the 12th Grade, of which he/she could decide whether to obtain further education through post-secondary schooling or not. Public Education in California is seen as one of the highest-performing in the world Economy Prominent Enterprises/Companies: * Raytheon Company (Defense, Aerospace) * McDonald's (Fast Food) * In-N-Out (Fast Food) * Silicon Instruments (Semiconductors, Electronic Instruments) * AeroX (Aerospace) * Herr-Dreyer Company (Ice Cream) * California Edison, Inc. (Energy) * Applied Materials, Inc. (Materials and Resources, Rare Earth Elements) * Radio California, Inc. (Telecommunication Goods, Radiowave Consumerism) * Chevron, Inc. (Oil/Petroleum Energy) * Macys, Inc. (Retail) * Technocratic Telecommunications Corporation (State-Owned, Telecommunications) * Dolby Audio Engineering, Inc. (Music Entertainment) * Universal Studios, Inc. (Film Entertainment) Cities, Towns & Outposts Capital and Largest City: San Francisco (Population: 700,000) Other Cities: San Jose (Population: 300,000) Berkeley (Population: 280,000) Santa Clara (Population: 105,000) Fremont (Population: 95,000) Sacramento (Population: 90,000) Fresno (Population: 70,000) Los Angeles (Population: 40,000) Rural/Unincorporated Population: 120,000 Foreign Relations Category:Countries Category:Minor Powers